falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
12.7mm pistol
|weight =3.5 |value =4000 |edid =WeapNV127mmPistol |baseid = }} The 12.7mm pistol is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background A Swiss SIG-Sauer 14mm handgun rechambered for 12.7mm ammunition, likely designed for long-range pistol hunting or target shooting. It was imported to the United States from the European Commonwealth before the war.Scbuster.msg They were decently common early on in the survivor era, but the number of working units has swiftly declined. Characteristics The 12.7mm fires and reloads like a 9mm, but packs a more serious punch. This pistol has the third highest base damage-per-second of any non-energy pistol in Fallout: New Vegas, bested only by A Light Shining in Darkness (144.4) and Li'l Devil (GRA) (146.3). It takes a Guns skill of 75 and a Strength of 7 in order to take full advantage of the weapon. Its only drawbacks are its rather poor accuracy (it has the highest weapon spread of any pistol in the game, comparable to even some automatic weapons) and its lack of being a holdout weapon. Durability The 12.7mm pistol has the same durability as the less powerful 10mm pistol; it can fire a total of about 395 standard rounds, the equivalent of 57 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modification * 12.7mm pistol silencer - silences the weapon. Variants * Li'l Devil Comparison Locations * Brewer's beer bootlegging - One has a chance to spawn in the gun cabinet near the cellar door, the key to the gun cabinet can be found under a Big Book of Science. * Gun Runners - it can be bought from Vendortron from level 11. * Hidden Valley bunker - it can sometimes be bought from Knight Torres. * Hoover Dam - Cassandra Moore carries one in poor condition and some NCR troopers carry them as well in average condition. * Fiends, Great Khans, Legionary assassins and NCR troopers are known to sometimes wield 12.7mm weapons. The 12.7mm pistols they use are usually in very poor condition. ** Great Khans - the best place to find Great Khans wielding them is in Red Rock Canyon. ** Legion - they can be obtained from Legion soldiers at The Fort. Veteran legionaries and Decanus sometimes carry at them at high enough levels. ** NCR - the NCR troopers in the Hoover Dam visitor center and Hoover Dam offices carry these even at lower levels (Level 7), also during the final assault on Hoover Dam, they can be seen wielding the weapon quite frequently. ** White Legs in Zion Canyon will carry them if the player is at a sufficient level. * During the quest Arizona Killer or You'll Know It When It Happens, the NCR Veteran Rangers that guard President Kimball carry 12.7mm pistols. *Bloodborne cave - There is one in the second chamber after the legendary night stalker, found in a group of mushrooms across from the dead NCR trooper. Notes * The silencer modification possibly makes the most noise of any silenced weapon, though it is still considered absolutely silent. * The unique variant Li'l Devil is a more powerful holdout weapon and can be sneaked into casinos but cannot be modified and thus cannot be silenced, making the 12.7mm pistol potentially more viable with a silencer mod. Behind the scenes It is modeled after the 14mm pistol from both Fallout and Fallout 2, the only difference being the magazine does not protrude from in front of the grip. Instead, the magazine is reloaded just like most conventional handguns, such as the 9mm pistol. Gallery FNV12.7mm Silencer.png|12.7mm pistol with the silencer modification 12_7mm_pistol.jpg 127mm pistol back shot.jpg 127mm pistol side shot.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:12,7-mm-Pistole es:Pistola de 12.7 mm ru:12,7-мм пистолет uk:12,7-мм пістолет